The Queen of Moons
by Alia G. L
Summary: In the aftermath, Sam and Dean must deal with their pain and guilt. Spoilers- do not read if you have not seen "Dark Dynasty."


**Spoiler Warning- Do not read if you have not seen last week's "Dark Dynasty" episode.**

 **A/N:** Charlie was my favorite recurring character on "Supernatural." I cried like a baby at the end of "Dark Dynasty." She cannot be dead. I still cannot believe it. This was born in the aftermath of that. I know I could never do her justice but this is my tribute.

 **aaa**

It was Jo all over again. The sweet innocent who should have never gotten involved in this kind of life. Who would never have gotten involved in this kind of life if the Winchester brothers had not given them a way. Instead of a hell hound and an explosion, it was this- a knife slash across the abdomen. Blood, gore everywhere. Dean just stood there. It couldn't be happening again. It could not happen again. All the guilt washed over him. It was his fault. It was all his fault. She couldn't be dead.

"Charlie." He whispered, voice hoarse, as he dropped down next to her. Lifting a hand, he hesitated. Checking for that sign of life would only make it real. With her eyes closed, she could be sleeping. She must be sleeping.

"Wake up, Charlie. Please wake up. I need my annoying little sister." There was no response. So he did what he knew would confirm his worst fear. He checked for a pulse.

None.

There was none. Charlie was gone. Her body was already growing cold- the tub leeching out her heat. She was gone.

Dean heard Sam's intake of breath, knew his brother had fully realized the truth- they had gotten her killed. The Winchesters had once again killed an innocent by making them apart of their lives.

Dean stood, reached over, and gently lifted Charlie's body. It was so light. How could someone be so light? Blood dripped on the floor as he turned to face Sam. The tears running down unnoticed on his face matched Dean's own. He cradled her body closer, burying his face in her hair.

Dean had never forgiven himself for Jo. Despite her absolution, it had still been his fault. Jo's blood was on his hands. And now Charlie's. Charlie's death was all his fault. And Sam's. She wouldn't have been here if his brother had not been so hell bent on that damn book.

Is that what it had come to? Was their need for each other so strong, so all encompassing, that they didn't care who they put in the line of fire?

Dean moved toward the room proper.

"Dean." Sam whispered. Dean tried to brush past him.

"Don't. Not one word." Dean felt fury in his veins, felt the Mark lust for blood, vengeance, retribution. He looked Sam in the eyes. "If you speak, I don't know what I will do." Sam, to his credit, stepped aside, as Dean took Charlie to the bed.

"I'm so sorry, kiddo." Dean whispered, kissing her forehead. He laid her out on the bed. He remembered the Charlie they first met, the one who had decrypted Frank's hard drive. The one he had to coach through flirting with a guy. He remembered the Queen of Moons and the battle for her "kingdom" where he gave the finest speech. He remembered the jinn and her nightmare. _The Hobbit_ she read to her mother, one last time. He saw Dorothy and her, working side by side to defeat the Wicked Witch. Her desire to explore strange new worlds of fantasy. He remembered nearly killing her as he beat "evil Charlie." Her forgiveness and love. And he remembered family dinner- him, Sam, Cas, and Charlie. Was that only a few weeks ago? His vision clouded as the tears came hot and fast. They would give her a proper hunter's funeral. She deserved it.

She deserved so much better.

Another wave of fury overcame him. Grabbing the Impala's keys, he dashed out the broken door. He had to hit something, do something, before the Mark took all his pain and anger and turned it into something he didn't want. Before it made him more into a monster.

And as Dean found a secluded wood and hacked at trees with a machete, venting all his fury, all his rage, all his pain, Sam collapsed at the foot of Charlie's death bed and sobbed.

He had gotten her killed. And there would never be any forgiveness for that.


End file.
